Mistimed Misfortune
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: AU. REWRITE! Yagami Raito was a precocious child. He spent most of his time in the library, and was a target for bullies. He was getting to the point where he was very much considering never going to the library again. But it was these painful excursions that saved his life. LxLight. Rated high T for minor gore.


_**Title: **__Mistimed Misfortune_

_**By: **__Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began:**__ October 18, 2013_

_**Summary: **__AU. Yagami Raito was a precocious child. He spent most of his time in the library, and was a target for bullies. He was getting to the point where he was very much considering never going to the library again. But it was these painful excursions that saved his life. LxLight_

_**Warnings: **__...gore? Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is a bit of gore._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, here it is, the first chapter of the new and improved Mistimed Misfortune. Oh, by the way, you should all thank my lovely beta, SuperSaiyanHollow! But, uh, don't blame her if it sucks, because the suck is all courtesy of me. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Death Note. If I did, it would be a lot more disturbing, have a lot less awesomeness, and there would be some LxLight action. This is the only time I'm going to say Death Note is NOT mine. Probably never will be. Regardless, please enjoy, and please don't tell lawyers I'm claiming Death Note as mine.__  
_

XXXXXX

Yagami Raito was a precocious child. He was well above average at the age of thirteen. He spent most of his time in the library, reading books that most college students had difficulty understanding, and because he was different from his classmates, he was often bullied.

He was getting to the point where he was very much considering never going to the library again. But it was these painful excursions that saved his life.

XXXXXX

"Goodbye, Mother! Goodbye, Father!" Raito called as he stepped out of the door with a bookbag full of books that needed to be returned to the library. "Oh, and goodbye to you too, Sayu!"

"Make sure you're home soon, Raito," Yagami Sachiko responded with a smile. "I love you!"

"Yes, Mother!" Raito responded, beaming.

"Onii-chan! Bring me a book too, okay?" Sayu whined, peering at him through her eyelashes. "One with princesses, maybe?"

The boy could not deny his sister when she pouted like that. "Alright!"

"Goodbye, Raito! Make sure you don't get into any fights. We don't want you hurt again," Chief Director Yagami commanded, affection seeping into his voice.

"Yes, Father," Raito waved as he began his walk.

Young Raito had no idea how much his life would change that day. A storm was coming, and he was caught right in the middle of it.

XXXXXX

Raito kept his head down as he neared the library. He flinched as a can flew off the back of his head, but said nothing, preferring to keep his tight-lipped silence.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan! Where're ya going now?" A voice called rudely.

Raito frowned at the feminine nickname with which he had just been dubbed, but did not respond. He only sped up slightly. Once he got to the library he'd be safe, and that was his goal. If he waited long enough inside, they'd all leave, and he could go home without bruises. Probably. The chances were high.

Another can bounced off his head as he threw open the door to the library. He ignored it.

XXXXXX

Raito had a sick feeling in his stomach as he neared his home, one he could almost describe as butterflies- very violent butterflies. The door was open, and _immediately _he knew something was _wrong_. He slowly entered his home, fear filling his stomach as he saw blood spattered on the couch. He gradually walked in, and peered behind the couch.

Hands covered his mouth as he tried to choke back his sorrowful sob. "Sayu!" He gasped. The nine-year old girl's corpse was mutilated almost beyond recognition. Her eyes had been gouged out, and her arms and legs were broken and twisted at horrific angles. If it weren't for Sayu's familiar silky, dark brown hair, Raito wouldn't have known who he was looking at. A pained sob slipped from the chocolate-eyed boy's lips. His baby sister… so damaged and hurt… Raito felt his stomach churning furiously, and thought that perhaps he would be sick, but he forced the rising bile down. He would not vomit next to his sister's corpse. She was damaged enough as it was.

Loud, pounding footsteps sounded from the stairs. Raito sincerely hoped that it was one of his parents, but he was quite certain it was not. Raito was almost certain his parents were dead and that their murderer was the one coming down the stairs, but he couldn't bring himself to run, and leave Sayu behind, despite her being dead. All the same, he approached the door in preparation to run, and the killer's face came into view.

A man with black, messy hair and dark cobalt eyes that seemed to flash red was half-way down the stairs; his lips twisted in a gruesome smirk. His white shirt and baggy jeans were blood covered, and his hand clutched a knife soaked in blood. The man called out cheerfully, "Oh, Yagami Tsuki-chan! You've come to complete my collection! Your numbers aren't up yet, but no matter…"

Raito broke into a run, dashing away from the house. The man followed, and Raito contemplated going to someone's house for help. _If I knock on a door and no one's home, I'm good as dead. If I get in a home, the killer could get in too, kill everyone, and I'd still end up dying, only with blood on my hands. _He reflected. He would take care of the problem himself.

"No. I shall get away on my own." Raito mumbled to himself.

He could hear the echoes of footsteps behind him, but he daren't look back. Raito's and the murderer's heavy breaths resonated around them as Raito took a turn down an alleyway he knew would cut minutes off his run to the police station. _Just make it to town, and you should be okay. Surely this man wouldn't kill in town. _Raito shook his head frustratedly. The crazy look in the killer's eyes told him he would, _and _he'd get away, too._ Police Station. Just _get _there, and you'll be safe. He can't get you with the police there._

"Hah, hah," Raito huffed; gasping out a muffled, and desperate plea for help that no one seemed to hear. He shoved a few people out of the way as he wove through the crowd frantically.

_Just a little further, _Raito thought, as he was now in very public, busy streets in Tokyo. People stared openly at the young boy running from a man covered in blood with a knife. _Why isn't anyone _doing _anything? _Raito thought angrily. _Someone should be doing _something_! _Raito wanted to call out for help, but he was beginning to lose steam. Nonetheless, he didn't slow. His breathing was desperate and gasping and his lungs and muscles burned from lack of oxygen. _So close! _He knew the murderer was getting close now; he could _smell _the blood- and sugary sweet strawberries. The building Raito was running towards was now within sight. _Half a block!_

Suddenly, Raito felt a dull pain in his left arm, and noted that he was already quickly growing numb to the pain. The raven-haired man had stabbed at him, and Raito looked down at his arm, almost unconcerned. His family was _dead_; what would it matter if he…? _No, I must bring him to justice! I must! _He saw the blood run down his arm, ruining his dress shirt, but he didn't care like he once would have. He'd have destroyed millions of his shirts- or anything else for that matter- gladly for his family, but it didn't even matter. They were dead, and a stupid thirteen-year-old kid offering up shirts to death gods wasn't going to bring them back.

"Nyng!" Raito hissed as the man struck out again, connecting with his arm once more. He wanted to run faster, but he couldn't force his body to push any harder than it already was.

Dimly, Raito wondered if this was the end, but then he realized how close he was getting to the police station._Ten more meters !_Raito was too out of breath to call out, and more than a little dizzy. _Seven and a half! _The man seemed to realize how near the police station he was, because when Raito risked a glance over his shoulder, he was gone. Raito didn't stop running.

His face was wet with tears and sweat, he realized absently as he ran into the headquarters. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. His back felt heavy, and that's when the boy remembered his books. He hadn't even thought to drop them.

"Raito-kun!" One of the receptionists shouted. Raito recognized the voice.

"Mat-Matsuda-san…" Raito sobbed, gasping desperately for air. "Th-they're all d-d-dead…"

He swayed as he began to sink towards the floor. "Ide-san!" Matsuda Touta cried, diving from behind the desk to catch the boy, and landing heavily on slack-clad knees. "Dispatch someone to the Yagami household_now_!"

Matsuda barely managed to catch the boy in his arms. Raito mumbled, "Y-your eyes are m-much… n-nicer than… than _his_."

"Raito-kun, what are you talking about?" Matsuda demanded, worried for the boy.

"I th…ink I'm going t-t-to sl-sleep… o-okay?" Raito murmured as he passed out.

"No, no, stay with me, Raito-kun!" The aspiring detective cried to no avail as he noticed the wounds on his arm. Matsuda called to Ide once more. "Call an ambulance, too!" His voice dropped to whisper, "Oh… Raito-kun, what happened?"

_Th-they're all d-d-dead… Raito-kun had said. Does this mean…?! _Gasping in horror, Matsuda pulled the child's limp form closer to his body, putting pressure on the wounds and ignoring the blood now soaking his own suit. _Oh, Raito-kun, don't worry! I'll take care of you now..._


End file.
